


An Evening Walk

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the Les Mis kink meme - simply for some Combeferre/Marius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening Walk

Marius Pontmercy, Combeferre had discovered, had a tendency to hover. He had a tendency, particularly, to hover over Combeferre himself. It was perhaps not the boy's own fault, as he seemed so very nervous among les amis barring Courfeyrac, and as he was so often distracted by his own thoughts, but when he hovered, Combeferre did not know what to do with him.

At this moment, Marius was hovering over Combeferre's shoulder. "Are you quite alright, Pontmercy?"

"Why, yes, good fellow, I do believe so." Marius said, and he caught Combeferre's gaze over the latter's spectacles with his wide doe-eyes and his pretty, parted lips.

"I was merely wondering since you are standing here and not actually  _doing_  anything bar look over my shoulder."

"My apologies, sir, I merely wanted to examine your sketch." Marius pointed to the pencil markings Combeferre had on the paper in front of him, a sketch he'd thoughtlessly put out as he listened to the other amis discuss the monarchy and its costs, and only now did he really examine the pencil drawing.

"Oh." Combeferre said succinctly, and he handed the paper to Marius. " _Scopula submutata."_

 _"_ This is quite impressive!" Marius said excitedly, offering Combeferre a bright, boyish smile that affected the latter more than it perhaps should have. "Are you certain you are a doctor and not  _une artiste_ like Grantaire?"

"I do not think anyone is an artist like Grantaire, Pontmercy." Combeferre said, and Marius laughed, handing the sketch of the moth back to him.

"No, I suppose that is rather true." Combeferre took the sketch and clasped it in his hands. Marius, damn the boy, did not go away. 

"Is there something else, Pontmercy?"

"You can call me Marius." Pontmercy said, and Combeferre blinked at him in a rather owlish fashion. "Courfeyrac does."

"Indeed he does." Combeferre agreed, regarding the other man thoughtfully. " _Marius_. Is there something else?"

"Why, no, sir. I just rather like the look of your face when you think." 

"That's bold, Marius." And the boy's cheeks flushed a bright scarlet as Combeferre's lips twitched into an ever so slight smile.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean- that's not- well-" Combeferre offered Marius an indulgent expression, waiting patiently until he ceased to gibber. 

"I am flattered." He said firmly. "And I would be delighted to accompany you on a walk, this evening, by the riverside. If you would allow me to do so."

"Oh. Oh, yes, yes, I mean-  _yes_." Combeferre turned away and caught Enjolras' arm, momentarily removing him from the hurried and no doubt vicious argument he had engaged Grantaire in. "Do give me an hour's leave, would you? I'm stepping outside."

And Enjolras looked from him to Pontmercy, and then he sighed.

"If you must." Combeferre tapped his elbow in jest.

"You should show Grantaire a rougher treatment." Enjolras blinked at him. "I hear from Floréal he rather likes it." Enjolras struck Combeferre in the shoulder, and the medical student chuckled as he stepped away, indicating Marius follow him outside.

He offered Pontmercy his arm, and the other took it, and Combeferre realized only when they were a good five minutes' walk from the Musain that while he had remembered his coat and hat he had neglected to remember his scarf, but it was no matter.

If he did not return to the café that evening, Enjolras would take it to their shared rooms for him anyway. "It's a lovely evening." Marius said in a soft tone, and Combeferre became aware of the way his lips quivered once he'd finished speaking, and how he gripped rather a little too tightly as Combeferre's arm.

"You needn't be so anxious." He said softly. "One would think Courfeyrac had told you I bite."

"He said pursuing you was not as dangerous a path as I no doubt fear."

"He was quite right." They went silent in the middle of the bridge, looking down onto the Seine below. "Do you know, Marius, I take no mistresses: I do not engage in love affairs." Marius' hand tightened on his sleeve.

"No?"

"No, I do not. Only in whole-hearted romances."

"Oh." Marius said. "Oh."

"Yes."

"I would- well. I would not object."

"Your blond princess?" Marius bit his lip before allowing it to pop out from under his teeth.

"I am afraid she is engaged to another, sir, one I could not hope to compare to."

"You should not be so hard on yourself with this rival, Marius, I am certain-"

"No, sir, you misunderstand me: she is no rival, for she is a woman, and I am not."

"Oh." Combeferre said, and then he chuckled a little, and despite himself, Marius laughed too. "And this prompted you to approach I, of all men?"

"No, I was enchanted by you beforehand." Marius said in a thorough tone, before realizing how earnest he sounded and blushing to his very ears. "Well. Perhaps not enchanted-"

"No, I rather like the idea of enchanting you, you can leave it happily at that." Marius grinned and looked at the ground, as he always did when teased, and Combeferre found himself quite taken with the sweet tendency of his. 

"Will Enjolras be upset?" 

"Enjolras is often upset about one thing or another. This, I doubt he will mind either way. And if he did, I would only convince him." 

"You would?"

"Certainly." Combeferre nodded. A bird call sounded in the distance, some sweet, odd snatch of song that seemed foreign to the evening's darkness. Combeferre turned, regarding Marius for a few moments, and then he caught the other man's chin, capturing him in a slow kiss that left Pontmercy uttering soft noises against the doctor's lips.

"Have you ever been embraced before, Marius?" Combeferre asked, their mouths still less than an inch apart, and Marius found himself bewitched by the sensation of the doctor's breath on his lips.

"No, sir, I have not." Marius murmured, and then, with new confidence, he said, "But I rather liked that, and would take another, if it would please you."

"It would please me greatly." Combeferre murmured, and this time he deepened the kiss, reaching up to put a gloved hand in Marius' hair and pull the other man close. 

"You are rather good at that, monsieur." Marius said in a breathy tone when Combeferre pulled away, and the taller man could not help but grin.

"It is my duty to understand not only how to heal the anatomy, my good man, but how to stimulate it." Marius' cheeks flushed.

"Does that knowledge extend downwards?"

" _Bold_ , Pontmercy." Combeferre scolded, but then he winked. "And yes, I do believe it rather does. Come, home with me. Enjolras will give us two hours' freedom before disturbing us with his presence." Marius was laughing in a gay fashion as he fell into step alongside him, and somehow, with that addition to the evening's proceeding's, Combeferre was suddenly in a gayer mood than he'd been in for many a week.

He wondered how much credit Courfeyrac would take for it, and calculated in the back of his mind how insufferable his best companion would be for the next week.


End file.
